Providentia
Providentia was the main base and home of Invicta. It was founded by RasmusB and carl1909 on 1 September 2019. Providentia was initially an ancient kingdom, but was larer a People's Republic. The city of Providentia was divided into two districts: The Old District and The New District. The city is known for its beautiful old buildings and unique architecture. The base was destroyed by RasmusB, Carl, and Kiddu on 16 February 2020, due to a plan by The Grey to grief it. It had been worked on for over 5 months prior to it being destroyed. The Old District The Old Disctrict of Providentia consists of old buildings from the Middle Ages. The city has survived multiple battles throughout history. The old castle from the ancient Kingdom of Providentia still stands till this day. The Old District is home to The Castle of Providentia, Providentia Tavern Inn, Providentia Watermill, The Providentia Bakery, The Holy Church of Master Oogway, aswell as many homes. Castle of Providentia It is said that the first stone of the Castle of Providentia was placed more than twelve centuries ago. The Castle was home to the King back in the ancient Kingdom of Providentia. The Castle was also home to The Knights of the blocky table, who fought many battles to protect the Kingdom of Providentia from the filthy people of Sweden. All of the Swedish knights were hung by their neck, as the People of Providentia were only interested in the beautiful Swedish women. Luckily Sweden got invaded by The Middle East and became Swedistan, so at last they were no longer a threat, as Sweden started to crumble. The Holy Church of Master Oogway The Holy Church of Master Oogway is supposedly older than time itself. Master Oogway is considered a God to the People of Providentia. Master Oogway was an elderly tortoise and the previous senior master of the Jade Palace. He is credited as the founder of the Valley of Peace and the creator of kung fu. Master Oogways most famous quote is: "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery. Hippity hoppity, women are property." Master Oogway lived for 5000 years, but sadly passed away along with Master Yoda in 1972 by stepping on a landmine, while fighting The Vietnam War. His last words were written down by a young Vietnamese boy, who watched Master Oogway die in his arms. His last words read: "I bless the People of Providentia with the N-word pass." The Holy Church of Master Oogway was built in memory of the elderly tortoise. His remains are burried under the peach tree next to the graveyard. Today the People of Providentia actively practice their religion: Oogwinism. The New District The New District of Providentia is built in a beautiful Baroque style architecture. The New District consists of The Providentia Grand City Hall, Providentia Courthouse and The Providentia Museum. Providentia Grand City Hall The Providentia Grand City Hall seperates The Old District and The New District. The Grand City Hall functions as a base hub aswell as a grand library. Providentia Courthouse The Providentia Courthouse is where law and order is served in the City of Providentia. Museum of Providentia On the Main St. of The New District, the Museum of Providentia can be found. It is home to many unique artifacts. Everything from mapart to player heads. Providentia Grand Opera House The Grand Opera House is the biggest building in the City of Providentia. It measures 117 x 87 blocks and is 67 blocks tall. Architecture is mainly inspired by the Baroque period. Build Guild Embassy In an attempt to streghten relations between Build Guild and Providentia, Frazzle53 decided to pay Providentia a visit on the 6th of November 2019 and proceeded to stay for a little while. During his time at Providentia, a Build Guild Embassy was quickly established and built in The New District of Providentia. The building features a quartz pediment and a large dome with a golden spire at the top. The Build Guild Embassy is currently the tallest building in Providentia. Gallery 2019-09-27 22.47.05.png|Castle of Providentia Oogway.png|The Holy Church of Master Oogway Cityhall.png|Providentia Grand City Hall 2019-09-27 22.49.22.png|Old clocktower 2019-09-27 22.52.21.png|Invicta Manor 2019-09-27 22.52.06.png|Tree of Life. Planted by Master Oogway 2019-09-27 22.54.05.png|American soldier held hostage inside ice cave 2019-09-27 22.53.49.png|Inside the Invicta Manor 2019-09-27 22.40.26.png|Chandelier inside Providentia Grand City Hall 2019-09-05 22.33.14.png|Ancient cellar. Very old Harboe beer is stored here. Tastes like rubbish 2019-09-23 19.17.23.png|Inside the Holy Church of Master Oogway 2019-09-30 22.49.53.png|The New District 2019-11-11 22.54.05.png|Build Guild Embassy 2019-10-11 17.42.25.png|Providentia Grand Opera House 2019-11-11 22.57.51.png|The Invicta Caravel 2019-11-11 22.55.46|Museum of Providentia 2019-11-11 22.55.26.png|Providentia Courthouse 2019-11-11 22.56.26.png|Overlook of Main St. in The New District 2019-11-11_23.01.42.png|Old District next to the Castle of Providentia 2019-11-10_21.50.14.png|Frazzle53 and Boone visiting RasmusB and carl1909 at Providentia Category:Locations Category:Invicta